


Benibara

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Post DMC5, Roses, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: "What?" Dante sets down the water spritzer. "You don't think I can handle growing a plant?"Vergil looks back, owlishly blinking before approaching the plant. "I wouldn't believe you to be the type to nurture one."(Edit: fixed the link. IT should work now!)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Benibara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevilliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevilliven/gifts).



> For nevilliven. Happy Birthday!
> 
> (Companion piece to [Hanakotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892216); can be seen as a sequel to it.)
> 
> Edit: Link's fixed.

It's just a tiny rose plant with red roses peeping out, leaning towards the only source of sunlight from the lone window in his bedroom. Lady bought it for him when Dante casually remarked on it while shopping for groceries in an attempt to improve Dante's tastes in food. It was initially a joke 'welcome back from the bowels of hell' gift (from a few months ago) but when the laughter dies down, Dante firmly states he plans to take care of it as if he has a garden.

(There's a back-handed bet Lady and Trish has on when Dante kills said plant purely out of neglect. It's only recent Morrison joined on that bet after learning that Dante is taking care of a living object that isn't a pet.)

But Dante takes care of it super well. It hasn't died on him as of yet. And the mercenary is super relieved about that. He really is fond of these tiny roses; it reminds him of Eva's rose garden and its lush, jewel like colors that come out that Dante has loved to see and keep when she picks him one.

So it was natural when Vergil walks through their shared room one day and sees Dante taking care of the miniature roses, Vergil look surprised to see such sight.

"What?" Dante sets down the water spritzer. "You don't think I can handle growing a plant?"

Vergil looks back, owlishly blinking before approaching the plant. "I wouldn't believe you to be the type to nurture one."

"Well, this one's special." Dante turns back, turning the plant a bit to look for any dead leaves or dark petals that are dying. "Lady's belated welcome home gift. Or so she says. At least it's better than Trish's." He cracks a smile, not seeing the narrowed glare Vergil gives to the plant. "I think she's betting I'm going to murder this thing within the month."

"I... see." Vergil mutters, observing Dante plucking one of the dead leaves before setting it down on a paper towel he has out for the pruning session. "You were always fond of roses."

"Any roses Mother would grow I would always have the first pick." A fond smile appears on Dante's face. "Red, white, pink, yellow; her favorite was red. Father would always buy one for her and she would give two of them to me."

A soft hum escapes Vergil's lips, wonder crossing his face. "And now?"

"I buy them for those who deserve it. Dead or alive." Dante says, taking a step back before grinning in relief, admiring his pruning work. "Okay. Much better. I don't want this little guy to wither of dehydration; the plant food Patty gives it works, so I'm grateful for that." He hears a sigh, a hand curls on his shoulders and he turns to see Vergil intently staring at him. "Hm? What's up, Verge?" Another step and Dante's eyes widen, feeling Vergil's lips gently press against his before parting. "O-Oh. Are you..."

"Do you remember the flowers I bought for you?" Vergil softly asks.

Ah, the plants Dante has pressed and preserved; they're framed and placed over the upper floors. He can see the red and blue roses on one frame and the orange and lavender on the other, hanging in their room. The letters are now placed in the middle drawer along with all of Dante's precious items.

"What about them?" Dante asks, his face warm when he feels a coarse thumb brush against his cheek. "They're still here."

"I know." Vergil murmurs, leaning in again and Dante lets him kiss him once more. "I want to remind you again, if you don't mind."

Dante blinks before a soft smile emerges. Damn it, Vergil. He just wants to spoil him, doesn't he? How unfair. "Just one bouquet this time, mister. I know you've been giving me gifts ever since."

"Yet it still isn't enough." The elder coarsely murmurs. "It's not enough for me, Dante mine."

"Oh man. It's more than enough for me, though." Dante takes one of Vergil's hands and intertwines his fingers around it, allowing the other to lean in close, taking in slow breaths to inhale Dante's scent. The other arm is around Vergil's shoulders and Dante kisses his cheek, seeing it dusted a light pink. "Really. I love the flowers, the clothing, treats, the... hair bands, which I will never understand since I Want to cut my hair soon-"

"Let me savor it for a few more days before you revert back to the short style." Vergil's hands moves from caressing Dante's shaved face to thread through his long hair, intimate and loving. "If possible."

Geez, he'll wait another month then. Any more jokes from Nero about him growing his hair though, and Dante is going to cut it just to show the kid. "You're really handsy today, Verge."

"Going outside is something akin to a chore." Vergil grunts, pulling Dante close and moving one of his arms down to wind around Dante's waist. Another deep sigh and Dante suspects Vergil is starting to feel better. "Without you around, it's becoming intolerable."

"Hey, I can't always watch you around all the time. It's called trust building." Dante huffs, swearing he can smell pine from Vergil's clothing. About time he's starting to use the cologne; Dante had a bitch finding out which blend Vergil likes the best. "It's like you're a house cat, Verge."

"Hilarious." The elder snorts, lifting his face before kissing Dante deeply. Dante reciprocates, feeling the other deepen as he sharpens his breath, feeling the warmth against their bodies. A few swipes of his tongue and Dante lets him taste him; the coffee he has along with the strawberry parfait comes through as Vergil lowly groans, briefly parting to ask, "Again with the things that you shouldn't consume."

"Hey, I ate breakfast earlier!" Dante lightly scowls and Vergil smirks back. "Thank you, by the way. I'm ordering Thai tonight, so choose what you want before I order the wrong dish."

"You only did that once." Vergil rolls his eyes. "But I forgive you for it."

"Hmn, still doesn't explain what's gotten a bit into you after seeing me prune the mini roses."

Vergil huffs. "It is petty."

"Nuh uh. The prideful Vergil being petty over something like a pot of mini roses?" That's it?

Vergil softly scoffs. "No. It's that Lady bought them for you."

Dante stares at him before he gently laughs, cupping Vergil's face and kissing him lightly on the lips. It's a tease, and Vergil wants to dip in for another, but Dante stops him. "Hear me out, Verge. Did you hear the part when she said she got it for me as a 'welcome home gift'? She knows. It's not a competition to see who can out-gift me, dumbass. I bet the babes and Morrison think I'm going to kill this mini rose instantly."

Vergil sighs, closing his eyes to a soft, gentle smirk. "You're proving them wrong, aren't you?"

"Hey, I try." Dante huffs, a bit annoyed about that. "It's going pretty well, all things considered." He feels Vergil chuckle. "You agree with them or-"

"No, it's endearing of you to take care of something that reminds me of what Mother would do." Vergil murmurs. "Father would often tease her about her fretting about her garden. I somehow have the impression you would do the same, had we gotten a large garden."

"And a two story house with a basement, with a white fence and a pet with kids? What imagination are you in?" Dante asks and Vergil grips his waist. "Besides. If I prove them all wrong, I can bitch them out about the bet and take their winnings- providing that one of them's right about how long I can keep it alive."

"Hmph." Vergil kisses him again and Dante chuckles, reciprocating to how insistent and greedy his older twin is becoming. "If you are, what are you plans for said earnings, brother mine?"

"Well, for a start, I can buy you something in return for however many times you've been spoiling me." Dante huffs, his face warm and feeling the tingle from their kiss. Vergil's lips tilt to a fond smirk. "And treating us out for a good place to eat. Not the usual take out and all of that; as in your choices that might be a bit pricey for my taste, but I'll suck up and be dignified about it."

"Perhaps buying you a suit is in order then." Vergil eyes him and Dante gives him a stare that tells him don't think about it. Of course the asshole is gauging what vest to get him, the type of dress shirt, and the suit Dante is better of wearing. Argh. Better let his rich twin do what he wants, then. Dante has given up telling Vergil to stop spoiling him with more gifts and presents. "And giving you flowers to keep showing my love for you."

"Romantic sap." Dante mumbles, feeling his heart tighten as he feels the other trace his jaw and neck with more kisses. "I'm guessing you're done for the day, then?"

"As you are as well." Vergil's eyes narrow with a dark glint before his hands lower to grope Dante's ass. The younger holds back a yelp, instead resorting for a well-timed glare before undoing Vergil's jacket. "Do you have plans?"

"Take a guess, Verge. What do you think?" The mercenary smiles back before Vergil deeply kisses him again. "Guess we should order food after we take of things."

"As it should be." Vergil smirks back before murmuring, "To you, brother mine; my devotion be true."

"Sap. I love you too." A pause. “Though I wouldn’t… mind a rose bouquet once in a while, if you are going to be very hellbent about it.”

“That, I can **gladly** do for you, brother mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-roses are basically in text what they are. (We have two in our garden.)  
> And Benibara means rose in Japanese.


End file.
